


Strange Spot

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [22]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (could be read as platonic or romantic), Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lee!Remy, Ler!Emile, M/M, Tickling, Ticklish!Remy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Emile makes a fun discovery about Remy.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Strange Spot

**Author's Note:**

> More and more and more prompts lol. This was for:
> 
> 4\. “You’re ticklish THERE!?”

Emile trailed his fingers up and down Remy’s arm, his own arm resting comfortably around Remy’s shoulders. Absentmindedly, he switched back and forth between trailed his nails and trailing his fingertips, humming along to the show they were watching. 

He paid no mind to the little shivers and squirms coming from Remy, knowing that his upper arms could be a little ticklish (which Remy had always thought was adorable, who was ticklish on the _outer_ part of their upper arms?).

On his next pass, his fingers trailed down a little lower than they had been so far, dipping down a little into the crease of Remy’s elbow. It wouldn’t have meant anything to Emile, had Remy not jerked with a squeal.

Emile froze.

“Are you--”

“No,” Remy replied, far too quickly.

“Rem, you--”

“ _No_.”

Emile swung a leg over Remy’s lap to straddle his legs, grabbing Remy’s wrists and pinning them. His grip was loose enough that if Remy _really_ wanted to, he could break free with ease, but he made no move to struggle against Emile’s hold.

“You’re ticklish THERE?!” Emile laughed, releasing one wrist to reach over and tickle at his elbow again.

Remy burst into giggles, his free hand flailing, but making no effort to push Emile away. Emile giggled and leaned in to blow a raspberry against the thin skin of Remy’s inner elbow.

“Wait, please!” Remy squealed, snorting in laughter.

“I like it here,” Emile said. “I think I’ll stay here for a little while.”

Emile had found something far more interesting than their TV show to pass the time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all, hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
